


Runaway

by SlytherinLady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinLady/pseuds/SlytherinLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "He didn't run away. He just needed some time to calm down. </i>
  <br/>
  <i> The big, black dog left the Grimmauld Place behind him. </i>
  <br/>
  <i> He would just be gone for a few hours. "  </i>
</p><p>After a bad fight with Molly, Sirius runs away, to the only place he can now see his best friend- Godric's Hollow cemetary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Runaway

_"Yes, Sirius! Run away! Just like you always do!" Lily yelled, ignoring the students that were staring at her._  


_He didn't turn to look at her. He paced up, walking away from the angry redhead._  


_"Some day you won't be able to run away from your problems like that!" she yelled once again, her emerald eyes flaring with anger._  


_The young Gryffindor climbed the changing stairs. He ended up on the fifth floor._  


_He wasn't running away... he wasn't a coward. When he couldn't deal with a problem or needed time to think... he left. That was his way of dealing with...anything, really._

He wasn't running away...  
_______________________________________________________

"What do you mean?" he asked. He was making an effort not to start yelling at the short, plump woman with the flaming fiery red hair.

Molly put her hands on her hips. "I don't want to offend you, Sirius, I..."

"How is 'I don't want my children to turn out like you' not offensive?" Sirius asked, tapping his fingers on the desk he was sitting on.

She sighed. "Look, Sirius... You aren't the best example for a young wizard... Let's be honest. You are very irresponsible and mostly immature... I am hoping for my children to be responsible, sensible adults."

Was he supposed to explain to her why that description didn't fit any of her children? No?

"And how am I stopping them from doing that?" he growled.

"Calm down, dear. All my children like you... Especially my four youngest. Fred and George look up to you! You are not a fitting role model for any teenager... I am not asking you to stay away from them, all I am asking is you to be less..."

"Yes...?!" he hissed.

"...Well... less 'you'!" she said. "And as far as Harry is concerned..."

 

Oh, no.

"I know how much you love him, I never doubted that, but... if you are trying to be a father figure for him, well.. you are doing it all wrong." she said.

"Oh, please, let me in on the secrets of parenthood." he said, smiling ironically.

Molly narrowed her eyes and folded her arms on her chest. "Sirius, you aren't a parent and I don't think you are trying to be one. You don't know how to take care of Harry. You should just let us handle that."

He didn't speak. He simple folded his arms on his chest like her, waiting for the punchline.

"I am glad Harry has you in his life, but... you can't offer him anything good. You have the best intentions, but-"

"But I am useless and I should just stay away from him... right?" his eyes seemed darker than ever.

"No dear, that's not what I meant..."

"Do remind me... since when are you Harry's mother?" he said, tilting his head slightly, the ironic smile returning on his face.

Molly was left with her mouth hanging open. "I love Harry like a son." she said. "I am not his mother, but I will do my best to offer him everything. Since I am the only one that can."

Sirius tightened his grip. "The only one...?"

"Between the two of us. Let's face it, Sirius. You have nothing good to offer to Harry."

She was going to regret this afterwards. Deep inside, she knew it.

Sirius was shaking out of anger. He put his wand in his pocket and jumped off the desk. He walked past Molly and ran upstairs. 

"I'm not done talking!" Molly yelled after him.

"I am done listening!" he answered.

"Running away because you can't face the fact that I am right... Yes, that's a perfect example for Harry!" she yelled again.

"Molly..."

The redhead turned and saw Remus standing at the kitchen door. 

"That's enough..." he said quietly. 

Remus was always calm, but it was obvious when he was angry. His expression was stiff. His arms were folded on his chest.

"Remus, I..."

"You are going too far. Enough, leave him alone." he said. 

Molly sighed. Remus- always protective of his lover. 

"Remus all I am trying to do, is talk some sense into him." she said.

"All you are achieving, is hurting him." he answered. One thing he couldn't stand was seeing Sirius hurt...

Molly shook her head. "I think I will go back in the kitchen... I promised Bill mince pies." she said and walked slowly past Remus.

The man climbed the stairs quickly. He stood outside Sirius' room. He knocked a few times, with no answer. He opened the door... Sirius was nowhere to be found.

He went on looking for him in the whole house... still no sign from his lover.

He had a bad feeling about this...

 

He didn't run away. He just needed some time to calm down. 

The big, black dog left the Grimmauld Place behind him. 

He would just be gone for a few hours.


	2. Missing

The following evening, Sirius was still missing. Remus wanted to give him some time to unwind, but he had started to worry. 

"Perhaps we should go look for him..." Tonks said. She was curled up on the couch playing with a lock of long, purple hair. Bill Weasly was sitting next to her, staring at the void, with his arms folded on his chest.

"He is a master in hiding. I will give him some more time and then go look for him myself. You can always join me..." Remus said. He was looking out the window, hoping he would see a happy black dog approaching anytime now.

"Are we going to...write to Harry or something?" Tonks said quietly.

Remus turned to look at her. "Of course not! I think he has enough problems already."

"What if he... doesn't come back?" Bill said, his eyes now fixed on Remus. "I hate to be... that guy... But Sirius is wanted- and not just by the Ministry."

Remus closed his eyes. The thought of not seeing Sirius again... no. He couldn't do this to himself. He didn't want to imagine his life without him... again. 

"I will go look for him tonight." Remus said.  
________________________________________________________

Perhaps Lily was right. Perhaps he was a runaway.  
Just like he ran away from his house when he couldn't take it anymore... When his own family was too much for him to bear.

Perhaps Molly was right, too...  
Perhaps there was nothing good of him to offer to Harry.

The image of his smiling godson appeared in his head. It had been a week since the Christmas holidays ended and Harry had gone back to Hogwarts. Sirius was already missing him. At least he had Remus. His tawny-haired wolfy with the beautiful golden eyes... He was the string his sanity hanged from in Azkaban. Everybody thought it was the hope that he would, one day, get his revenge... In reality, though, it was the memory of those warm eyes.  
Of course, Remus was going to yell at him pretty badly when he went back home. He just wasn't ready to face Molly yet. He was afraid he was going to bite her or something. 

If someone visited the cemetary at Godric's Hollow, they would probably get nightmares for a week. A large, black dog, who could easily be mistaken for the Grim, the "Omen of Death", was curled up next to a gravestone.  
That was the closest he could be to his best friend... his brother.  
He looked at the engraving and whimpered quietly. 

 

**JAMES POTTER** || **LILY POTTER**

 **Born 27 March 1960** || **Born 30 January 1960**  
**Died 31 October 1981** || **Died 31 October 1981**

**THE LAST ENEMY THAT SHALL BE DESTROYED IS DEATH**  


The white marble shone in the dark. The wind ruffled his fur, just like Lily used to do.  
Even after fourteen years... sometimes, he still thought he would hear James' laughter.

_"Some day you won't be able to run from your problems like that!"_

She didn't know that some day... she wouldn't be there to scold him about that. She wouldn't be there... at all. 

Sirius changed back in his human form and kneeled in front of the gravestone. He knew it was dangerous, but he didn't care much at the moment.

He let his long, raven hair cover his face as tears ran down his face.

"I miss you, idiots..." he whispered. "Am I really such a horrible father figure to Harry? I love him... I'm doing my best... I really am."

He sighed. "Oh, when we meet again, you are both in for such a biting."

Taking his dog form once again, he curled up next to the gravestone and fell asleep.


	3. Will I see you again?

Molly threw the knife she was using to cut the apples in the sink and hid her face in her palm.

Bill hugged his mother.

"This is my fault..." she whispered. "I shouldn't have talked to him that way. It's been two days... where is he?"

"They will find him, mom." he said.

"...And what if they don't, Bill? What will we tell Harry...? And Remus is going to be so alone... again..." she said, burrying her face in her son's chest.

"Nobody is going to be alone... Remus will find him." he whispered.

He hoped it was true.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Sirius opened his eyes. He wasn't alone. Right next to him was sitting a young couple. A girl, with red hair and beautiful emerald eyes. A boy, with messy black hair and hazel eyes behind a pair of glasses. He raised his head. James and Lily were smiling at him. He let out a happy bark and jumped on them, licking their faces.

Lily held him and James ruffled his fur, laughing.

They were silent for some time. Sirius felt happy... peaceful.

"Thank you, Padfoot..." Lily said. "Thank you for taking care of Harry for us. You are the best godfather Harry could ever have."

"Keep an eye on my boy... on your wolfy... and yourself." James said. 

Sirius barked happily and licked their faces again.

"Don't you think it's time to get back home?" Lily asked some time later, scratching him behind the ears.

"Moony will be worried sick... You know how he gets when he's worried..." James said, smiling.

 

_'Will I see you again...?'_

He thought of it... he never voiced it. 

James took Lily's hand. They stood up. "Hey... you still owe us that biting you were talking about, remember?"

He wagged his tail.

"Take care, Paddy." Prongs smiled. 

"Tell Harry and Remus that we love them..." Lily whispered.

 

"Padfoot... Padfoot, wake up..."

He opened his eyes. It was... a dream?

Remus was kneeled beside him. He looked relieved. Sirius sat up and took his human form. Remus sighed.

"Is... this the part where you yell at me..?" Sirius asked, smiling apologetically.

Remus grabbed him in his arms, holding him tightly. He burried his face in his raven hair. "This is the part where I beg you not to do this to me again..."

"Moony..."

"I can't lose you again... I can't." he said, tightening his embrace.

Sirius stroked his chest. "I am right here, wolfy. I won't leave you again... I promise."

Remus was silent, savouring his lover's scent. Sirius closed his eyes- Remus' embrace always felt warm and safe.

"Moony..."

"Hm?"

"I love you..." he said. It was the first time he had said that since they got back together.

Remus smiled. "I love you too, stupid mutt."

"By the way... James and Lily asked me to tell you that they love you, as well."

Remus seemed confused for a few moments. He looked at the white, marbel gravestone. He smiled, caressing Sirius' hair.

"I know..." he whispered. 

 

They heard the sound of a deer calling from somewhere in the woods... "I'm not going anywhere, wolfy..." Sirius whispered, before capturing Remus' lips in his own.


End file.
